A Gundam Wing Christmas
by InfernoII
Summary: It's a special holiday with the Gundam crew. Snowball fights and several surprises, especially for Samantha Yuy.


A Gundam Wing Christmas  
  
The little bit of sun peeked between the red curtains into a very clean room. The bed was neatly made and the floor was bare of anything but the necessary furniture. A knock at the door broke the silence. "Miss Yuy, it's time to get up. Miss Yuy?"  
  
A maid opened the door. There was no one in the bed. Samantha Yuy was outside watching the snowfall. She had been with her mother for two months and been all over the place. Not that it bummed her out; she got to spend lots of time with her mom avoiding the press. That was the best fun she'd had since Deon's last prank at school.  
  
Right now it was December and they were in the Sanc Kingdom. Sam was observing her first snowfall on the roof. Every little white flake of crystals sparkled though there was barely any sunlight. She had never even seen snow before, so she was surprised when the snowflakes melted in her hand.  
  
"Miss Yuy! What on Earth?" cried the maid.  
  
Sam turned and waved. "Morning Charlene."  
  
"Miss Yuy, get inside before you catch your death of cold, and get dressed for breakfast." Charlene scolded loudly.  
  
Sam got down off the roof and presented her jeans, boots, and heavy sweater. "I am dressed."  
  
"I've set an outfit for you on your bed. You may wear that when you are outside." Charlene went back to wiping the frost from the glass balcony doors. Sam sighed and closed the curtains to dress.  
  
At breakfast Relena talked to Sam about Earth's current weather. "You can't go on the roof until spring, due to ice. Understand?" Sam mumbled her answer through a mouthful of bacon. "Besides it would be impossible for you to play in the snow from your bed."  
  
"Play?" Sam looked up totally confused. "In the snow?"  
  
"I thought we'd play a bit since our guests won't arrive until lunchtime." Relena finished her eggs.  
  
"More diplomats? What's up?" Sam raised a brow. She was always curious about her mother's business. Almost nothing else occupied her time.  
  
"There's no business. They're gonna be here for the holidays. Don't worry, this time I know you're gonna have fun." Relena smiled. She tried not to laugh at the secret surprise she had in store.  
  
"I always have fun at your meetings. What'll make this time different?" Sam wondered why her mother was trying not to laugh. What was the joke?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After breakfast Relena taught Sam how to make a snowball and then they went on an all out war. Sam got a good look from the trees and spotted her mom sneaking around the bushes. She shook a branch above Relena's head. The snow landed on the bushes and Relena's shoulder. She laughed and looked up to see her daughter jump down and run.  
  
Relena ran after her and caught up. She stuffed a snowball into the hood of Sam's heavy coat and closed the hood over her head. Sam squealed from the cold. She lifted her hood to see her mother gone. "All right. No more rules Mom!" She scooped up a snowball and ran off in a random direction.  
  
Sam found her mom in a few minutes and threw the ball. Relena saw it coming and ducked. Sam gasped as she saw who it hit instead. "Oh my gosh. I am so sorry." She slowly advanced to her accidental victim.  
  
The snow was removed to show a very pissed face. "What was that Samantha?" the victim clenched tight fists.  
  
"I said I was sorry D." She ran up and hugged her friend. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Deon smirked. "It's Christmas Eve birthday girl. I'm here to deliver your present." She laughed. "Seriously, I'm here for the holidays."  
  
Sam turned to her mom and found her grinning with Duo and Hildee. "Surprise Sam. They're the guests I was talking about."  
  
"No kidding?" Relena nodded. Sam laughed and Deon squealed. A familiar voice stopped the girls' festivities.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting about the rest of us?"  
  
Sam looked at the door and grinned like a banshee. "Terraen!" She ran up to him and relived the hug from two months ago. She somehow felt great to be back in his arms. "What about your dad?"  
  
"He's making cocoa for us. You need it from being drenched." He snickered at Sam's wet hair.  
  
Sam side glanced at her mother. "Let's just say I've got a score to settle. Who else is here?"  
  
"Well, let's go in and see." Relena nodded towards the door. They went into the small ballroom usually held for small parties. Sam wondered why they didn't go into the parlor instead. She stopped wondering when she saw the Winner and Maxwell twins waiting for her. She got a bear hug from each pair.  
  
Trowa sipped his cocoa and nodded his hello. Duo patted her on the back as though she was a boy before handing her a cup. Quatre put some cream in his cocoa sitting next to his wife (not Dorothy, don't know what happened to her). "Hey Sam, look at the window." Sam looked to see one last guest. She knew who it was and went over to greet him.  
  
"Hey dad." She handed him her cup with cinnamon and a few marshmallows. They liked it the exact same way. He sipped it and returned a hello.  
  
"Enjoying your time with your mom?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yeah. Feeling lonely without me around?" Sam smirked taking a sip. "Bored?"  
  
Heero laughed. "Sometimes. I had to take up a hobby to fill up my time."  
  
"No training? Not like you. You didn't trace us did you?"  
  
Heero put his hands up in defense. "Nope. In fact I caught up on the sleep I lost tracking you down months ago." He messed up Sam's waist long hair.  
  
"In that case how about joining my team in a snowball fight later? Mom is indestructible at that game." Father and daughter shared a laugh. Heero was glad to do so for the same trick Relena pulled on Sam. Sam giggled at the image she pictured of her dad getting fooled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they all came in laughing at dinner, everyone was soaking wet from the afternoon. Duo was the wettest since he was tricked by Trowa and Quatre's teamwork. Hildee and Quatre's wife got Duo's revenge for him. He was laughing his head off, but was unable to avoided the rain of snowballs that followed. Kevin managed to dump snow on Kiara and Deon from high up in a tree. They chased after him into Steve and Kyle's area where all three were almost drowned in snowballs.  
  
Sam and Heero did catch Relena, but failed to get a snowball in her hood. The three fell and Sam managed to get away. She found her parents holding each other the minute she got her face out of the snow. She smiled to see some kind of magic happening. Then something cold and hard hit the back of her neck.  
  
Sam turned to see Terraen arming himself again. Before he could even bend back up, she was charging for him. The two teens ran off not noticing they were not missed. Relena was on top on Heero and the two of them just looked into each other's eyes.  
  
'This is one birthday as Christmas Eve to remember. My friends are all here with me, Deon's brothers behave during this time of year, and best of all Mom and Dad may be getting together again.' Sam sipped the last of her cocoa with a big smile.  
  
"Finished?" Deon asked her. Sam nodded. "People, you ready?"  
  
All four twins responded, "Can we now?"  
  
Relena looked to Heero. He nodded. "Sure. Sam wait here." He and everyone else left her behind tapping her foot scoffing. She was about ready to go for the door five minutes later when Heero came back for her. He walked with her down the hall and stopped her at the parlor door.  
  
"This doesn't have anything to do with it being my birthday does it?" Sam asked leaning on her hip. She looked her dad in the face with an amused look.  
  
"Who knows? Take a look for yourself." He opened the door.  
  
"Happy Birthday Sam!" Everyone cried as she entered. Sam was showered with confetti and colorful streamers. At first she was shocked then she laughed from joy.  
  
"And here I thought you all forgot my birthday this year." She laughed removing confetti from her chocolate hair.  
  
"How could I forget your birthday when I gave birth to you?" Relena asked with playful annoyance. She chuckled as she led her 14-year-old daughter through the room of gold garland, with a beautiful tree, by the windows to a table with a soft lavender linen cloth. It held her cake and presents.  
  
Sam approached her cake. The red and green frosting read "Happy 14th Birthday Samantha", the candle were all alit, and then everyone sung Happy Birthday. Sam closed her eyes and made her wish. Everyone cheered and wished for Sam's wish to come true when she blew the candles out.  
  
'I really do hope my wish comes true. There's no way I'm gonna tell people that I'm an illeginament child.' She looked at her parents. They were standing pretty close. The teen smiled to herself. 'Looks like it's happening sooner than I think.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*All the kids standing under the decorated tree and facing the camera*  
  
Steve: We hope you liked the story.  
  
Kyle: And we'd love your reviews.  
  
Deon: *laughs* Not only that, Happy Hanukah.  
  
Terraen: Happy New Year.  
  
Kevin (then Kiara): Happy happy.  
  
Samantha: Happy Kwanzaa.  
  
InfernoII: Happy Holidays.  
  
From the entire cast of A Gundam Wing Christmas:  
  
Merry Christmas!  
  
Duo: And to all a good night! 


End file.
